


Porn

by cakeh8er (orphan_account)



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Again, Bisexual Soda Kazuichi, Breasts, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, MM, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Male Character, a little bit, boobies, boobs, but also hajime kazuichi please eat me out, i’m pretty sure it doesn’t need a CW but idk, i’m self projecting into kazuichi, kazuichi please hold my hand, like no one says anything but kazuichi calls his dad homophobic, really bad, thats it, tits, yeah i have it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cakeh8er
Summary: Kazuichi finds the only porn Monomi didn’t confiscate. FMAB language is used to describe hajime’s bits
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Porn

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is me self projecting onto hajime an unhealthy amount. at this point this fic is just kazuichi/hexbug. i love him so much my friend gave me a rock with his face on if for my birthday  
> ANYWAYS i kin both kazuichi and hajime so my solution when i’m lonely is to look at hinasouda fanart. the same thing applies when i’m horny ig...

Hajime jolted awake from his nap suddenly, the sound of knocking jarring him awake. He groaned, pulling off the sheet covering him. He debated for a moment over pulling on some pants before answering the door, but the continuous knocking interrupted him, so he pulled open his cottage door grumpily. “Hajime! Sorry if I woke up you up, I was just so excited!” Kazuichi was vibrating on his doorstep, and once he saw an opening, let himself in. 

Hajime rolled his eyes, closing the door. In his haste to answer the door, he didn’t put on his binder. “Um, Kaz, I’m gonna go change,” Hajime muttered, pulling a binder and pair of pants from a drawer, hoping his friend didn’t notice the binder. “Oh, ok!” Kazuichi responded, focused on setting up some sort of laptop on Hajime’s bed. He changed his clothes in the cottage bathroom quickly, checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. His hair stuck out at an odd angle, but it was only Kazuichi, so he didn’t pay mind to it.

“Okay, now what did you want again?” Hajime asked as he sat next to his pink-haired friend. “Guess what I found!” Kazuichi asked excitedly, motioning to the disc he was inserting into the laptop. “Um... a movie?” Hajime asked, unsure. Kazuichi laughed, shaking his head. “It’s porn! Monomi didn’t get rid of it all!” He explained, shifting his gaze back to the laptop. “What? I mean, that’s nice and all, but why are you showing me?” Hajime asked, flattered by the implied gesture. “Well, you know... I figured you’d be pretty pent up with the lack of material here... the girls are nice and all, but just thinking about them is a little boring.”

“um. So you’re gonna jerk off in front of me? Isn’t that... y’know... kinda gay?” Hajime muttered, expression questionable. “N-no! It’s not gay if we both do it!!” Kazuichi looked away, and he sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than hajime. Kazuichi tapped around on the laptop before fist pumping, positioning the laptop on the pillows so both of them could see. There was a boy on screen, and he had just sat down, as if someone else was about to get on top of him.

“Ah- hajime, do you have any um. Any lube?” Kazuichi asked, scratching the corner of his mouth. Hajime chuckled, reaching over and tossing Kazuichi a box of tissues and a bottle of lube. Kazuichi grinned at him, before reaching over and unpausing the video. It lagged for a moment, before the scene sprang to life. The boy panted for a moment admiring whoever had pushed him down. He had brown hair, similar to Hajime’s, and wasn’t incredibly muscled. Suddenly, his partner fell down on top of him, pinning him down.

“Goddamnit!” Kazuichi groaned, falling onto his back in the sheets. Hajime paused the video, grinning at the other boy pinning the original to the bed. “Maybe this is for the best,” kazuichi whined, sitting up. “How is me being horny beyond belief ‘for the best??’” He waved his hands around, and hajime rubbed his temples. “No, Kazuichi, it’s for the best because you’re going to watch this, jerk off, and realized that you’re gay and your crush on Sonia is a fucking delusion.”

Kazuichi was silent for a moment. “Okay. I’ll watch it. It’s not any different than lesbian porn, right??” He signed, unpausing the video with a gulp.  Yeah, watching lesbian porn is definitely different than watching gay porn...  Hajime turned his focus back to the screen. The camera had changed positions, now showing the boys from the side. They were kissing sloppily, crotches pressed flush together. Hajime had watched this sort of thing before, but he preferred watching straight porn. 

Kazuichi, meanwhile, was bright red and had a pillow covering his crotch. “Um. Kazuichi, you know it’s okay if you get a boner watching this, right? There’s nothing wrong with being gay,” Hajime grinned, ignoring the soft moans coming from the laptop. Kazuichi looked up at him. “Yeah, I know. I just... I’m not used to this. My dad isn’t okay with this kind of stuff. I never doubted my sexuality,” Kazuichi swallowed. “Hajime, I know we’re best friends, but I’m.... I have a crush on you. Like, really bad. I really, really like you. That’s why I asked to do this. I wanted to watch you jerk off.”

Hajime blinked. Kazuichi....  liked him? Him, the boy who never interested anyone. They were just friends. They would always only be friends. Hajime had ignored his crush on his best friend. Soul friend. He ignored it because nothing would ever happen. But now something did happen. “I um. I like you too, Kazuichi,” he muttered, scratching his arm. The laptop played on, moans the only thing breaking the silence. “Oh,” He breathed, looking at his feet. “What now?” Kazuichi asked, scratching his chin. “I guess we’re dating now??”

“Really??” Kazuichi, like a puppy, moved forward and on top of Hajime. The latter blushed hard, gripping at the sheets. “Uhm, yeah,” He pushed out, trying to look away from his boyfriend’s lips. Kazuichi’s half hard cock was inches away from his thigh. “Hey, can I kiss you? Since we’re dating now?” Hajime was burning now, and as much as he wanted to sit up and move away he also felt a strong need to stay under the other boy, feeling his body heat. He nodded, trying hard to ignore the quiet squelching of the porno in the background.

Kazuichi slowly lowered himself, lips pressing against a hajime.He expected the latter’s lips to be soft, yet they were chapped and scratchy against his own tender ones. It felt nice, though, and he pressed his lips rhythmically against Hajime’s, sighing as his boyfriend kissed back. It wasn’t neat, or very sloppy, but it was good enough. Kazuichi moved his hand to rest at the back of the other boy’s head, pressing him closer as they continued kissing. Hajime parted for a moment, panting as he caught his breath. 

Kazuichi dipped down again, this time licking at Hajime’s lips as they kissed. The latter scrunched up his face in embarrassment, clutching the other boy’s shirt. Kazuichi nibbled Hajime’s lip lightly, taking the opportunity to slip his tongue in when he gasped. He hummed into the kiss, mouths pressing together faster now. Their lips were damp with saliva, and Kazuichi pressed his hips flush against Hajime’s, his cock hard against his thigh. Hajime broke apart, gasping. “Uhh, Hajime, how come you aren’t... y’know... hard??” Kazuichi asked, looking down at the crotch in question. 

Hajime’s face was so red at this point he wasn’t sure if he could recover. “I uh-“ Kazuichi interrupted him, free hand moving down and resting against him. “Oh,” he breathed, face now just as red as Hajime’s.

“I promise I was going to tell you, I just- I was scared! I’m sorry! Please don’t make this weird, it shouldn’t change anything at all, right??” Hajime spewed nonsense, sitting up to stare at Kazuichi. He covered his face with his hands, face red as he waited for someone to break the silence. The porno had ended, and the laptop had timed out, the screen black and lifeless. The silence seemed to last forever as Kazuichi took it in. 

“So... you’re trans??” Kazuichi asked like the total idiot he was. Hajime nodded. “I never even thought about that... I mean, I guess it doesn’t really matter,” He scratched his chin, deep in thought. “Um, do you want to keep going or...” Kazuichi looked away awkwardly, hands covering the bulge in his boxers. Hajime went red again. Right. “Yeah! Yeah. Let’s,” He breathed out awkwardly, lying back down so Kazuichi could climb on top of him.

His pink hair hung down around them like a curtain, and Hajime watched as Kazuichi’s cheeks darkened. His hand reached to his cheek, calloused fingers caressing his soft face. Kazuichi’s hands were rough and muscled from mechanic work, scarred from sharp tools. His hand could stretch across the expanse of Hajime’s face, and they were oddly out of proportion with the rest of his body. Hajime could feel his face getting hot. We’re Kazuichi’s hands turning him on?? Was this some kind of kink?? 

Hajime’s mind went elsewhere as Kazuichi dipped down again, pressing their lips together. It only remained calm for a few seconds, but they sped up, kissing roughly. Kazuichi’s hand abandoned his face, moving down to reach under his shirt. A calloused thumb caressed his soft tummy, stroking his side. He parted from Kazuichi’s lips to let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. The other boy took the hint and leaned back, sitting on his heels.

Kazuichi admired Hajime for a moment, watching the rise and fall of his chest. “Can I take your shirt and binder off?” he asked breathily, eyes fixed on the sliver of tan skin showing beneath the hem of Hajime’s shirt. The latter nodded, avoiding eye contact as Kazuichi pulled his shirt off. He rested his hands against Hajime’s stomach, rough skin rubbing and caressing the soft fat underneath. His fingers skimmed Hajime’s sides as he hooked them under the sides of his binder, tugging it off. Kazuichi’s eyes lit up as they hit his chest, hands moving again to massage where the binder had pressed into the latter’s skin uncomfortably. 

“Y-you can touch, if you’d like,” Hajime muttered, gripping at the sheets, eyes squeezed shut. Kazuichi nodded, slowly moving a hand so it covered the curve of Hajime’s chest. His face was red as a tomato, and Hajime was scrunching his face up so much he swore it would rip. Gently, Kazuichi caressed the swell of the latter’s chest, growing rougher as he went on. Hajime bit his lip, trying to stifle his whines as his boyfriend toyed with his nipples. Kazuichi leaned down, taking one side of Hajime’s chest into his mouth, sucking lightly. “H-hey! Ahh-“ Hajime moaned, reaching to grip at Kazuichi’s hair, pulling his face close.

Kazuichi’s hips pressed rhythmically into the sheets, grinding down hard as he toyed with Hajime’s chest. “Haah, ah, uh-“ Hajime panted, gasping each time Kazuichi’s fangs brushed his delicate skin. Hajime whined, tugging on pink hair. “Sorry, did I do something??” Kazuichi sat up, pulling himself from Hajime’s chest reluctantly. “Ah, no, um. Could you... touch me down there..?” hajime covered his eyes with his elbows, toes curling nervously. Kazuichi blushed. “Y-yeah,” Kazuichi gulped, hands moving down to the hem of Hajime’s boxers. His calloused thumbs rubbed at the latter’s hips, massaging his thighs. Hajime whined, impatient. 

Kazuichi gave in, slowly pulling hajime’s boxers off. Hajime covered his face as Kazuichi buried his face in his neck. “God, you’re so  hot ,” he groaned into Hajime’s shoulder, grinding his hard on into his leg. “J-just do it!” Hajime muttered, pulling himself up against the headboard. Kazuichi sighed, moving back so he was at eye level with Hajime’s crotch. Hesitantly, he moved forward, spreading Hajime’s legs and licking upwards through his folds. Hajime immediately shuddered, hand shooting down to grab Kazuichi’s hair and holding his face there. The latter groaned, moving forward again to lick at Hajime’s pussy.

He continued like that, nose buried in Hajime’s neatly trimmed pubes, licking and sucking and tongue-fucking him. Hajime trembled above Kazuichi, babbling nonsense and panting like a dog. Kazuichi rubbed his hands over Hajime’s thighs, squeezing them and moving down to palm his ass. Wet noises filled the room, and when Kazuichi pulled away for air Hajime pulled him right back in. “Fuck, fuck- Kazuichi, I’m gonna- fuck, I’m about the cum-“ Hajime sputtered, rocking his hips against the latter’s face. He moaned in acknowledgement, continuing to suck at Hajime’s clit wetly. The brunette shuddered, gasping as he orgasmed. His thighs twitched and he instinctively closed them around his boyfriend’s head.

Hajime panted as he came down, running his fingers through Kazuichi’s hair. A muffled moan from between his legs made him gasp, and he spread them apart again. “Sorry,” he muttered, watching as Kazuichi gasped for breath. “That was hotter than it should have been,” he hid his face in his hands, sitting back to kneel on the bed. “Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll keep you then longer next time,” Kazuichi whined at that, rubbing his thighs together. “Oh, yeah... uhm, want me to suck you off?” Hajime asked, placing a hand on Kazuichi’s knee. “W-what??” His face was beet red, and he fell back onto the bed. Hajime laughed, moving so he was above Kazuichi. “You’re still hard, and I’m not gonna let you leave and jerk off in your cottage alone,” Hajime pulled Kazuichi’s pants down to his ankles, looking up as if asking for permission before pulling down his boxers.

Kazuichi’s cock sprang out, hard as a rock. His boxers were wet with precome, and Hajime took a moment to admire his cock. It was flushed pink and acreage length. He sported an impressive girth, though, and Hajime’s mouth watered. Hesitantly, he reached a hand out to pump him a few times. Kazuichi trembled, letting out a shaky, sensitive moan. Hajime smiled, before going all in and sheathing his boyfriend’s cock in his hungry mouth. It was hot and thick, and Hajime’s lips stretched around him as he lowered himself. Kazuichi’s hand on the back of his head gripped at his hair, pushing him down farther on his cock. Hajime took it and swallowed around the cock in his throat, licking and sucking it as he worked his was down. Kazuichi twitched limply on Hajime’s bed, mouth wide open as he near drooled onto the pillows. “Oh, fuck, fuck, yes- I’m gonna come, god, you’re so good-“ Kazuichi pulled him off quickly, cum splashing onto his shirt.

He panted as he came down, chest heaving. “that was really good,” he sighed, looking over at Hajime, only to find the boy asleep. “He must be tired,” Kazuichi sighed, tugging off his shirt. Setting aside the discarded laptop and DVD, he lied down with hajime, falling asleep.

x

“Hajime! You heathen, what have you done with-  oh my,” Monomi caught herself, opening Hajime’s cottage to see him asleep with Kazuichi, laptop on the floor.“Well, I suppose I found Monokuma’s DVD...” Monomi padded over to the laptop, ejecting the disc and snapping it in half. Carefully, she pulled the blanket up over the boys and closing the door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao monomi probably saw hajime’s boobs but you know we’re gonna ignore that


End file.
